


On Repeat (Luck and Lilacs)

by Hairdyeatstarbucks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, No Lesbians Die, No Smut, Not Beta Read, dancing in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairdyeatstarbucks/pseuds/Hairdyeatstarbucks
Summary: (this is my first time actually writing something and I might just end up writing the summary and then leaving, but yeah..)(This is basically just going to be a free write wip for now so feel free to comment ideas and such when new chapters come out :DRepeat.Repeat.Repeat.Lilac's life has been the same thing everyday. Nothing changes and with her parents pressuring her to do well in school, she doesn't really have the time to change anything about her schedule. When a new lively student, Clover, gets paired up with her for a science project everything begins to change. She finally manages to make a friend and realize there's more to life than perfect grades and living up to your parents expectations. The playlist was finally on shuffle, but when her feelings towards Clover start to change, Lilac starts wondering if she really wants to hear the next song or if she'd rather go back to listening to the same thing on repeat.





	On Repeat (Luck and Lilacs)

The music notes. Falling into a familiar rhythm, a comforting tune.


End file.
